Das dunkle Land in der Ferne Eragon V
by Nhaundar
Summary: 20 Jahre nach Galbatorix' Sturz- Die Drachenreiter erleben einen Aufschwung- Eragon Schattentöter u. Saphira tauchen in Tronjheim auf und mittendrin ein junger Mann der nicht weiß wo ihm der Kopf stehen soll... viele bekannte u. neue Personen kommen vor
1. Prolog

**Das dunkle Land in der Ferne **

**Eragon V**

**Prolog**

Eragon hatte es geschafft einen geeigneten Ort für die Aufzucht der wilden Drachen und die Ausbildung der neuen Drachenreiter zu finden.

Weit im Osten erstrecken sich gewaltige Wälder und Gebirgslandschaften, neben Steppen und Wüsten.

Die Bewohner dort haben nur spärliche Erinnerungen an die Drachenreiter von früher, erinnern sich aber an die guten Zeiten und dulden die Anwesenheit der Reiter, die sich weit genug von dem besiedelten Gebiet nieder gelassen haben, so dass der Wildbestand groß genug für die heranwachsenden Drachen ist und die Bevölkerung keine Konsequenzen davonträgt.

Mit Arya, die Königin der Elfen, mit Orik, dem König der Zwerge und mit dem derzeitigen Anführer der Urgals und Nasuada, hatte Eragon eine Abmachung bezüglich der geschlüpften Drachen und ihrer Reiter getroffen, die sich, wenn die Drachen im entsprechenden Alter waren, nach Aradua zu entsenden waren, dem neuen Heim der Drachenreiter.

20 Jahre nach Galbatorix` Tod herrscht, mehr und mehr in Frage zu stellender, Friede in Alagaësia.

Nasuada, die ehemalige Anführerin der Varden, ist durch einen der zahlreichen Anschläge durch Bürger und Adlige, die noch immer durch die Nachwirkungen von Galbatorix Herrschaft beeinflusst sind, ums Leben gekommen.

König Orrin hat diese Gelegenheit ergriffen, mit einer Gruppe seiner Männer hat er sich nach Ilirea durchgeschlagen und sitzt nun unrechtmäßig auf dem Thron.

Die Stadt wird mit dem Aufmarsch der Soldaten unter Kontrolle gehalten.

Überall im Land treten Unruhen auf, die der König jedoch militärisch niederschlägt.

Im Moment sind die Aufrührer zu Ruhe gekommen, aus Angst vor den hart angezogenen Strafen die der neue König auf Vergehen angeordnet hat.


	2. Überbleibsel

**Kapitel 1: Überbleibsel**

Es war dunkel, feucht und zugig. Das hatten die abgelegenen, grob aus dem Stein gehauenen Gänge in Tronjheim so an sich. Die in denen nur selten etwas herumlief, was größer war als Ungeziefer. Abgesehen von einer in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalt, die sich leise im düsteren Zwielicht voran schlich.

Ihr folgten drei gut ausgerüstete Zwerge. Sie alle hatten ihre Harnische, Stiefel und Waffen mit Lumpen umwickelt die sie davon abhielten zu klappern.

Seit geraumer Zeit wurden immer mehr Zwerge die in der Nähe unbewohnter Gänge lebten und arbeiteten verschleppt und kehrten nicht zurück.

Irgendwelche dunklen Mächte waren hier am Werk und Garth hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht herauszufinden was dahinter steckte.

Schon seit Wochen waren sie auf der Jagd nach dem Wesen, was die Zwerge zu einem großen Teil in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Nach einiger Arbeit hatten sie schließlich das Ungetüm verfolgen können, zu Fuß, denn die Magier waren nicht fähig gewesen etwas aufzuspüren, allerdings waren sich alle einig gewesen, dass etwas da war, was ihre Leute tötete. Für die Krieger, und für Garth war klar gewesen, dass sie etwas tun mussten, egal wie hoch der Preis dafür war. Und so hatten sie gelauert, in Grüppchen verteilt und hatten gehofft, dass das "Monster" wieder zuschlagen würde. In dem Wissen, dass es mindestens ein Opfer geben würde. Aber sie waren breit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, ansonsten wären noch weit mehr in Gefahr, als es bisher der Fall gewesen war.

Nun hatte das schattenhafte Wesen wieder zugeschlagen. Es hatte eine Zwergin erwischt.

Beinahe lautlos war sie gestorben und wurde beinahe zu schnell für das menschliche Auge oder dem eines Zwerges in die weniger zugänglichen Gänge gezerrt.

Sie hatten nicht lange gezögert, waren dem Untier aus mehreren Richtungen gefolgt um es endlich zu stellen und zu töten.

Garth befand sich an der Spitze einer der drei Gruppen und schlich voran, nicht weil er den besten Orientierungssinn hatte, sondern weil er der Einzige der Anwesenden war der etwas Magie beherrschte und abgemacht war, dass er das Angriffsignal gab.

Er passte nicht ins Bild, ragte über den Zwergen auf und ging meist etwas geduckt durch die tief liegenden Gänge, in denen sie sich im Moment befanden.

Was ganz einfach daran lag, dass er ein Mensch war.

Mit einem schnellen Handzeichnen blieb er stehen, so dass die Drei die ihm folgten ruckartig anhielten.

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte hatte der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann ein Geräusch gehört.

Eine Scharren und Knacken, gefolgt von Reißen.

Es klang eklig und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab. Seine drei Gefährten hatten es ebenfalls gehört und verzogen leicht das Gesicht. Wobei aber auch Wut in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Vorsichtig spähte er um die nächste Biegung des Ganges.

Was er erblickte ließ ihn beinahe würgen. Die junge Zwergin, Ugrima, die als letztes verschwunden war lag tot in der Mitte des sich ausbreitenden Raumes.

Ihr Körper war entsetzlich verdreht und sie blickte Garth aus starren, trüben Augen entgegen.

Über ihr gebeugt befand sich eine dunkle Gestalt in einen matten Umhang gehüllt.

Daraus hervor blitzte ein schwarz glänzender Schnabel, der sich gierig über die tote Zwergin hermachte. Ihrer Achtsamkeit und dem Hunger der Kreatur war es zu verdanken, dass sie bisher noch nicht aufgefallen waren...

Vorsichtig zog Garth den Kopf zurück und gab ein Zeichen. Er griff nach einem magischen Stein in seiner Hosentasche, kaum hatte er das entsprechende Wort geflüstert, ertönte Kampfgebrüll aus einigen weiteren Gängen die sich in die Höhle vor ihm ergossen.

Zwerge stürzten aus den Gängen genau auf die Gestalt zu.

Seine drei Gefährten sprangen ebenfalls mit gezückten Waffen aus dem Dunkel.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen erklang, als das hässliche Wesen aufsprang, so schnell nach einem Schwert griff, dass es eher einem kurzen Flimmern glich und sich sogleich zur Wehr setzte.

Unter den kräftigen Hieben des Ra'zac, wie Garth erkannte... allerdings nur von Beschreibungen aus Büchern, ging ein Zwerg verletzt zu Boden.

Aber anders konnte er sich das hässliche Wesen nicht erklären, dessen schwarze, riesigen, liedlosen Augen im matten Licht schimmerten. Es schien weder ein Vogel noch ein Insekt zu sein, woran es am Meisten erinnerte.

Zum Glück waren sie weit in der Überzahl. Sie waren zu 12.

Mit einem Angriffschrei, der seinesgleichen suchte stürzte er sich mit ins Getümmel.

Er sprang über den sich windenden Zwerg am Boden und holte aus, um den Ra'zac mit seinem Anderthalbhänder zu töten. Aber das Biest wich aus, drehte sich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu ihm und stieß ihn zurück, nur um nachzusetzen und zu einem nächsten Hieb auszuholen, den der Schwarzhaarige unmöglich hätte blocken können.

In jenem Moment sprang Wengalf in die Angriffsbahn und schlug ihrer aller Gegner mit einem Knochenbrechenden Hieb seines Hammers davon, der leider ins Leere ging und nur einen Brocken Stein aus dem Boden schlug. Ein kräftiger Fluch war zu vernehmen.

Garth hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt um sich aufzurichten.

Um ihn herum herrschte ein wahres Durcheinander. Das Wesen war unglaublich schnell, war einmal hier und einmal da und es schien geradezu so, als ob der Trupp Zwerge keinerlei Herausforderung für den Ra'zac darstellte. Sie brauchten Verstärkung, wenn sie keine Niederlage hinnehmen wollten und er versuchte sich an einem kleinen Zauber, der Hilfe rufen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob der Zauber gewirkt hatte, das festzustellen hätte zu Lange gedauert. Garth würde es bemerken, wenn hoffentlich Verstärkung eintraf, die sie bitter nötig hatten.

Das vogelartige Vieh hatte wohl seine Bemühungen bemerkt und stand schließlich direkt vor ihm. Er war so überrascht, dass seine Oberarmmuskeln nur kurz zuckten in dem Versuch sein Schwert hochzureißen, aber es brachte nichts, kaum hatte er den Arm die Hälfte des Weges bewegt drang ihm ein wirklich widerwärtiger Gestank in die Nase.

Die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein.

Ihm wurde zu der nicht zu verübelnden Übelkeit, schwummrig und schließlich spürte er seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr.

Nur durch einen dünnen Schleier bekam er noch mit, dass er auf dem Boden aufgekommen war. Der Schmerz der durch seinen Körper zucken sollte, ob des ungebremsten Sturzes drang nur dumpf in seinen Geist. Er konnte nur noch kurz mit ansehen, wie die Zwerge gegen das Ungetüm kämpften, ein weiterer seiner Gefährten nahe bei ihm zu Boden ging, dann traf ihn etwas am Kopf und schließlich schwanden ihm die Sinne vollkommen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, spürte er eine weiche Matratze unter sich.

Garth' Schädel dröhnte und noch immer hing ihm der faulige Gestank des Atems dieses hässlichen "Dings" in der Nase.

Aber er konnte sich wieder bewegen und der Schmerz drang deutlich in sein Hirn. Sehr deutlich. Stöhnend fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und versuchte die Augen etwas zu öffnen.

Es funktionierte ganz gut nur ein paar schwach leuchtenden Lampen hingen in dem Raum.

Er befand sich in seinem Zimmer. An seinem Bett saß seine Mutter, über einem Buch eingeschlafen was sie gelesen hatte.

Garth runzelte die Stirn. Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war dieser stinkende Abschaum gewesen. Und jetzt war er zuhause in seinem Bett. Er hoffte diese Pest hatte ein Ende gefunden. Vorsichtig rappelte er sich auf und schwang die Füße über die Kante des steinernen Bettes. Augenblicklich ergriff ihn Schwindel und er krallte sich am Bett fest und versuchte weitere verräterische Geräusche zu vermeiden um seine Mutter nicht aufzuwecken. Was leider nach hinten los ging.

Sie zuckte zusammen, blinzelte und warf Garth einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Leg dich wieder hin, Junge!", zischte sie drohend, klappte das Buch zu und drückte den Schwarzhaarigen mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in die Kissen.

"Mutter, mir geht es gut!", brummte er und verzog verärgert das Gesicht.

"Wenn es dir gut ginge, wärst du keine Woche bettlägrig gewesen!", fuhr sie ihn an und seufzte dann tief auf.

"Garth... ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt noch lebst!", sie setzte kurz aus und fuhr sich durch die langen braunen Haare die von grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurden.

"Es ist den Kriegern nur mit Müh und Not gelungen ... dieses Untier zu töten. Nur Dank der Verstärkung die du gerufen hast!", zischte sie besorgt.

"Wenn sie nicht gekommen wären... wärst du sicher auch Futter dieses Ra'zac gewesen!"

Alarmiert setzte er sich wieder auf.

"Wer ist alles ums Leben gekommen?", fragte er. Seine Brüder, seine Kampfgefährten! Mit denen er seit Kindesbeinen an befreundet gewesen war!

Panik spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen wieder, er sprang auf.

"WER?"

Maerva zuckte zurück, legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die bebende Brust ihres Sohnes und drückte ihn in eine sitzenden Position.

Sie wusste, dass er mit wer, nur drei der kämpfenden Zwerge meinte, die die ihm am nächsten standen, es war klar, dass ihm das zuerst am wichtigsten erschien. Um seine anderen gefallenen Waffenbrüder würde er ebenso trauern ... aber sie nannte er nicht Freunde.

"Wengalf.", hauchte sie.

Garth fluchte, stand abermals auf und trat gegen die hölzerne Truhe am Ende des Bettes, was ihn nur einen stechenden Schmerz im Fuß einbrachte.

Unruhig lief er auf und ab und raufte sich die langen Haare.

"Barzûl!"

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange und versickerten in seinem schwarzen Kinnbärtchen.

"Beruhig dich, Garth!", sagte seine Mutter, folgte ihm und versuchte ihn wieder zum Bett zu schieben.

Dann schlang sie allerdings die Arme um ihrem Sohn und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

Redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und strich immer wieder über den Kopf und durch die schwarzen Haare.  
"Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt mit Sicherheit tot!", schluchzte er und wurde dann mit einem Schlag ganz ruhig.

Er versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

Das was er jetzt tun musste war mit Dokan und Anthor zu reden. Er musste wissen wie Wengalf gestorben war.

"Mutter, es ist gut..", sagte er leise zu ihr und seufzte, wischte sich übers Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

"Ich muss mit Dokan und Anthor reden...", nuschelte er und seine Mutter sah ihn ernst an.  
Schließlich seufzte sie leise, da sie erkannte, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht zum Bleiben bewegen konnte.

"Gut... aber zieh dir was an, bevor du gehst.", sagte sie und deutete auf die Truhe, gegen die er zuvor getreten hatte.

Garth nickte.

Da er schon eine Hose trug klaubte er sich ein Oberteil aus der Kiste und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel, kaum später hatte er sich sein Kettenhemd übergeworfen und der Schwertgürtel hatte seinen Platz an seiner Hüfte gefunden.

Dann drückte er seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sah ihm die blauen, beinahe weißen Augen: "Anthor ist sicher bei Dokan. Er war erst hier, ist dann aber zu Dokan, da er auch noch verletzt Zuhause liegt...", sagte sie noch, bevor ihr Sohn aus dem Haus verschwand.

Seine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend ging er aus dem niedrigen Haus in dem er nur mit seiner Mutter lebte, sein Vater war mit den Varden in den Krieg gezogen, vor 20 Jahren, während Maerva, schwanger mit ihm, zurückgeblieben war. In Tronjheim. Seitdem hatten sie das Beorgebirge nicht mehr verlassen, denn sein Vater kam nie wieder zurück...

Wieso sollten sie woanders hin? Das Beorgebirge war ihr Zuhause geworden. Die Zwerge waren freundlich zu ihnen gewesen und hatten ihnen erlaubt zu bleiben, neben ihnen lebten auch noch andere Menschen hier, allerdings nicht so viele, wie zu den Zeiten von Galbatorix' Herrschaft.

Garth war unter Zwergen groß geworden. Er kam sich so vor wie einer von Ihnen nur im falschen Körper.

Allein das setzte ihm Barrieren, die er anders überwinden musste. Sein menschlicher Körper konnte die Kraft nicht aufbringen wie es ein Zwergischer konnte, also musste er sein kämpferischen Können durch Taktik und Schnelligkeit mit dem der Zwerge gleichsetzen, wenn Muskelmasse nichts brachte... und davon hatte er einiges...

Was auch gut funktionierte. Was die höchste Ehre bewies, die ihm zuteil geworden war.

Vor zwei Jahren war ihm das geschehen, wovon er immer geträumt hatte.

Der Clan seiner beiden besten Freunde hatte ihn aufgenommen.

Er war nun offizielles Mitglied des Dûrgimst Vrenshrrgh, was ihn mit großer Ehre durchflutete.

Nicht umsonst trug er das Symbol dieses Zwergenclans auf seiner rechten Wange tätowiert, sodass es auch jeder sehen konnte.

Ein Wolfskopf mit gekreuzter Kriegs-Axt und einem Kriegs-Hammer darunter.

Allerdings bot er im Moment wohl kaum einen beeindruckenden Anblick. Er sah mitgenommen aus.

Seine Haare waren ungewaschen und zerzaust und sein Kinnbärtchen hatte ringsherum einen unschönen Bartschatten erhalten. Zudem war er ungewaschen, müffelte wahrscheinlich und seine Kleidung war auch nicht gerade ordentlich angelegt. Aber das war ihm egal, sein Ziel lag direkt vor Augen, als er sich durch die Straßen und durch das Gewirr der Leute schlängelte und schließlich vor Dokans Haus zum stehen kam.

Garth atmete tief durch und klopfte gegen die Tür.

Wie erwartet öffnete Anthor dir Tür.

Sah Garth aus großen Augen an und umarmte den Menschen knochenknackend, was wohl einen denkbar lächerlichen Anblick bot, da der Schwarzhaarige gute 40 cm größer war.

Aber Garth war mehr als froh darüber.

"Mensch, Bruder ich dachte nicht, dass du jetzt schon wieder auf zwei Beinen durch die Straßen rennst!", er schlug dem Menschen auf die Schulter und zog ihn ins Haus.

"Dokan! Schau mal wer hier vorbeirumpelt!", meinte er gut gelaunt, was Garth ihm nicht so recht abkaufen wollte.

Er folgte dem rothaarigen Zwerg in das angrenzte Zimmer wo ihm Dokan aus einem Berg Bettdecken entgegensah.

Er schwitzte, war aber bei Sinnen.

"Entzündete Wunde?", fragte der Größte von ihnen und der braunhaarige Zwerg nickte.

"Hat mich übel erwischt das Biest... aber nicht so schlimm wie Wengalf.", erklang sein tiefer Bass.

Anthor kratzte sich tief seufzend am Bart.

"Mann er hat gekämpft... mach dir keine Sorgen Garth, er hat eine ehrenvollen Tod... hat diesem Ungetüm den Schädel zertrümmert, bevor der Blutverlust ihn dahingerafft hat...", brummelte er in seinen Bart, wobei sein Blick ins Leere ging.

"Anscheinend hat dich das Ding vergiftet und der Schlag den du abbekommen hast war wohl auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.", sagte Dokan leise.

Garth ließ sich auf einen der herumstehenden Stühle sinken.

"Wann finden die Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren der Gefallenen statt?", fragte er, da klar war, das nicht nur Wengalf von ihnen gegangen war.

"Nächste Woche.", sagte Anthor. Er wollte gerade zu einem nächsten Satz ansetzen, als die Tür knallend aufgeschlagen wurde und Dokans Schwester Agrima in den Raum stürmte.

"Jungs, Jungs! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen! Eragon und Saphira sind gerade eingetroffen!", haspelte sie herunter und bekam sich kaum ein. Sicher es waren hin und wieder andere da gewesen... sie hatten ihre Reihen aufgestockt, aber bisher belief sich ihre Anzahl auf gerade einmal elf voll ausgebildete Drachenreiter, darunter sogar eine Zwergin.

Und nach 20 Jahren, kam DER Drachenreiter wieder nach Alagaёsia... sicherlich war das kein gutes Zeichen...


	3. Wieder zurück

**Kapitel 2: Wieder zurück.**

Der Flug nach Tronjheim verlief unerwartet ruhig. Das Wetter spielte mit und sie brauchten kaum eine Woche um im Beorgebirge zu sein.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, kaum dass sie entdeckt worden waren wollte Orik höchst selbst sie sprechen.

Trotz allen Vorkommnissen, die sich in der letzten Zeit ereignet hatten freute er sich wieder in Alagaёsia zu sein. Angela meinte er käme nie wieder hier her... offenbar hatte sie sich diesbezüglich geirrt. Aber man konnte das was geschah vielleicht auch nicht sehr genau voraussagen.

*So Kleiner, wir sind da.*, erklang Saphiras Stimme in seinen Gedanken und ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Auch wenn die Situation wohl eher Trauer implizieren sollte.

Immerhin hatte Eragon vor kurzem von Nasuadas Ableben erfahren. Auf höchst unangenehme Weise...

_Er, Saphira und die Elfen hatten einige Wochen lang ergebnislos gesucht, bis sie schließlich ein Gebäude in einem abgelegenen Gebirge gefunden hatten, was darauf hinwies, dass hier einst Drachenreiter gelebt hatten, denn die Burg, wie sich herausstellte, war von zwergischer Bauart, allerdings wies sie große "Einfluglöcher" auf die zweifelsohne für Drachen gebaut worden waren. Später stellte sich heraus, dass die etwas heruntergekommene Burg nur der "Eingangsbereich", für einen riesigen, allerdings bis auf Ungeziefer verlassenen Komplex war._

_Nach einigen langen Arbeiten war die Anlage wieder bewohnbar geworden. Allerdings waren noch längst nicht alle Räume und Höhlen erforscht worden. Aradua, wie Eragon das neue Zuhause getauft hatte, war einst eine Zwergenstadt gewesen, die nun verlassen dalag, sicher einiger Kriege und Galbatorix zum Opfer gefallen. Schätze ließen sich nicht mehr finden, alles war ausgeraubt worden. Aber das spielte keine Rolle._

_Die Elfen lebten in der Burg, da sie so näher an der Natur waren, während die Drachenreiter sich tiefer in den Berg zurückgezogen hatten._

_Inzwischen waren sie zu Elft - fünf Reiter, fünf Drachen, ein wilder Drache, der sich den Reitern angeschlossen hatte und dazu noch zwei Reiter und Drachen in Ausbildung._

_Es waren einige Drachen geschlüpft. Nun bevölkerten wieder Wilde die weiten Lande. Kaum waren sie alt genug hatten sie den Schutz Araduas verlassen und hatten sich auf eigenen Faust auf in ein neues Leben gemacht. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick der sich ihm bot... in Freiheit lebende Drachen, noch wenige an der Zahl, aber es war ein erster Schritt._

_Er befand sich gerade in seinen Gemächern, als sich jemand durch den Spiegel meldete, mit dem er Kontakt zu den elfen, den Menschen, den Zwergen und zu Roran hielt._

_Eragon erblickte seinen Bruder im Spiegel._

_Innerhalb der zwanzig Jahre hatte er sich stark verändert, während der Schattentöter beinahe der selbe geblieben war, was zumindest sein Aussehen betraf..._

_"Eragon! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für dich.", meinte er mit tiefer Stimme und strahlte bis über beide Ohren._

_"Ismira ... Ismira will unbedingt an den Spielen teilnehmen die die Urgals immer veranstalten. Wenn du dich noch an deinen Vorschlag erinnern kannst.", er zwinkerte._

_"Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihr die Erlaubnis erteilt. Sie hat immerhin nun 20 Sommer gesehen und du kennst sie... ich konnte ihr nur meinen Segen geben. Sie hat mir eben eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie in dem Dorf der Urgals in dem sie für die Kämpfe Quartier bezogen hatte, das Drachenei erblickt hat, was im Dorfzentrum stand. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie nicht an sich halten, hat die herumstehenden Wächter gefragt, ob sie es denn berühren dürfte. Und als sie es nach der erteilten Erlaubnis angefasst hatte ... ist doch tatsächlich der Drache geschlüpft!", rasselte Roran herunter. Eragon grinste breit._

_"Das heißt wir haben wohl noch einen Reiter mehr in der Familie!", ereiferte er sich und lachte kurz auf._

_"Das sind wirklich tolle Nachrichten. Du weißt, dass ich sie zu uns kommen soll, wenn ihr Drache alt genug zum Fliegen ist?"_

_Roran nickte und ein kurzer Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht._

_"Ich weiß, dass sie bei dir in guten Händen ist. Aber du verstehst sicher meine Zweifel?"_

_"Ja... tu ich... wenn sie fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung ist oder wenn Aufträge bei dir in der Nähe zu erledigen sind schicke ich sie dir.", meinte Eragon und seufzte leise, aber noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen._  
_"Ich kann es kaum fassen, endlich kann ich meine Nichte in die Arme schließen!"_

_Auf Rorans Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, wenn sie von dem Turnier zurück ist, siegreich hoffe ich!"_

_Dann kam Katrina ins Bild. Ihr Gesicht zeigte eher weniger Freude, viel mehr Sorge._

_"Mach dir keine Gedanken Katrina...", versuchte Eragon sie zu beruhigen._

_"... wenn du möchtest schicke ich euch einen der Reiter.", sagte er und lächelte. Katrina schüttelte den Kopf. "Das schafft sie schon allein... sie ist stark. Und sie hätte sicher etwas dagegen würde jemand kommen um ihr zu helfen." Sie lachte leise. Dann winkte sie ab._

_"Ich werde es schon überstehen.", fuhr sie fort. Kaum später kam ein etwa zehn Jahre alter Junge ins Bild gesprungen und winkte eifrig._

_"Hallo Onkel Eragon!"_

_"Hey Thor. Na wie geht es dir?", fragte er und der junge grinste breit._  
_"Gut, ist Saphira da? Ich möchte sie gern sehen!", der Junge hatte einen Narren an der Drachendame gefressen, am liebsten würde er einfach stundenlang vor dem Spiegel stehen und sie ansehen. Saphira gefiel das, welchem Drachen denn nicht, wenn er für seine Schönheit bewundert wurde?_

_Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf._

_"Sie ist gerade jagen, aber wenn du magst richte ich ihr deine Grüße aus?", der Junge nickte strahlend, dann ertönte ein Rumpeln. Roran der aus dem Bild getreten war fluchte._

_"Wir müssen Schluss machen.", ertönte seine Stimme. "Thors Hund richtet gerade Unheil an.", ein weiteres Poltern drang an Eragons Ohren. Er lachte leise._

_"In Ordnung, meldet euch.", sagte er und winkte kurz Thor, der dann ebenfalls aus dem Bild verschwand und etwas von Chaos nuschelte. Der Spiegel wurde schwarz. Kaum später erschien wieder ein Bild, verwirrt blickte der Drachenreiter in das Antlitz von König Orrin._

_Der Mann war gealtert. Aber auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nur geschah, wenn man viele Sorgen und Probleme hatte. Seit Galbatorix Tod war er auf den Herrscher nicht mehr gut zu sprechen._

_Das scheinheilig lächelnde Gesicht was ihm entgegensah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht._

_"Guten Tag, König. Was wünscht ihr?", fragte er reserviert und ließ keine einzelne Regung außer Acht._

_Der König lachte. "Königsmörder... es freut mich dich zu sehen. Wir haben lange nicht mehr voneinander gehört, nicht?", fragte er und grinste, wobei er ungepflegte Zähne entblößte._

_Wo war nur der Mann aus Surda hin... der der ihm sogar in gewisser Weise sympathisch gewesen war?_

_"Das stimmt allerdings. Nun was möchtet Ihr, Orrin?" _

_"Dir lediglich mitteilen, dass ich nun auf dem Thron sitze, den ich seit zwanzig Jahren begehre."_

_Eragon wurde kurz schwindlig. "Was ist mit Nasuada?"_

_"Sie ist nicht mehr...", er machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung, setzte sich auf einen bereitgestellten Sessel und griff nach einem reich verzierten Kelch, in dem vermutlich Wein war._

_Eragon war sprachlos, starrte den König einen Moment lang an. Dieser fing an zu keckern, wie ein Rabe._

_"Sie ist tot, dahin, unter der Erde!", lachte er und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kelch._

_"In einem Attentat umgekommen, die alte Närrin!", fuhr er fort._

_Eragon schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"_

_"Weil ich es so wollte. ICH, der König von ganz Alagaёsia, König von Ilirea im Besitz eines Dracheneis...", dann gab er ein Zeichen und eine düstere Gestalt trat ins Bild._

_Sie streckte Eragon die knochige, mit lederartiger, blasser Haut überzogene Hand entgegen._

_Auf den geistigen Angriff die folgte war er nicht vorbereitet. Er war so heftig, dass er vor Schmerz schrie. Er zog eine Barriere hoch, zog sich zurück um den Anngriff stand zu halten. Aber es war zwecklos. Der geistige Angriff stellte sogar den von Galbatorix in den Schatten. Allerdings gelang dies wohl nur, weil er sehr gezielt war, auf ein Ereignis, auf ein Wort._

_Magische Worte wurden geflüstert. Dann vernahm Eragon eine zischende Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam..._

_"Wenn ich es nicht wissen darf. DARF ES NIEMAND!", dann verlosch das Bild und Eragons Sinne schwanden._

_Er wurde wieder wach, als er von Saphira angestupst wurde, die den Kopf durch die Tür geschoben hatte, ihre Zacken hatten den Stein beschädigt, so groß wie sie nun war hatte sie nur mit Gewalteinwirkung in den Raum gepasst._

_*Kleiner? Was ist geschehen?*_

_Er brauchet einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. "Saphira!", hauchte er und setzte sich auf, ihm drehte sich alles._

_Kaum war er halbwegs bei Sinnen durchforstete er seine Gedanken... wie er befürchtet hatte._  
_"Das Wort, es ist weg... der Name der alten Sprache!", nuschelte er._

_Er blickte zu Saphira._  
_"Weißt du es noch?" Sie schüttelte ihren mächtigen Kopf._

_*Ich dachte vielleicht wüsstest du es noch ... *, ihre Bestürzung und Verärgerung war deutlich zu spüren._

_Eine Sturmflut an Bildern durchflutete seinen Geist als sie ihm die Ereignisse schickte, die sie wohl kurz zuvor durchlebt hatte. Sie war jagen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde ihr Geist, ebenso wie seiner, von einer mächtigen Präsens durchstochen. Dann vernahm er unterschiedliche Gefühle, Schmerz, Angst und dann nichts, spürte noch wie sie wohl wie ein Stein vom Himmel fiel. Ein Glück, dass ihr nichts geschehen war._

_Auch ihr fehlte das Wort, rückstandslos gelöscht. Eragon fluchte._

_"Ich muss mit Murtagh und Dorn reden!", er sprang auf und fiel beinahe wieder zu Boden, krallte sich an den Tisch und ging dann aus dem Zimmer, als Saphira den Kopf zurückgezogen hatte._

_Eragon schwang sich von dem Rücken Saphiras, nachdem sie sich auf den Boden gekauert hatte._

_Sie hatte inzwischen eine beeindruckende Größe erreicht und die neugierigen Zuschauer wichen respektvoll zurück, als die beiden sich durch die Gänge zum Thronsaal aufmachten._

_Er erwiderte ihre Grüße respektvoll und versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, was leider nicht so gut funktionierte._

_Kaum hatte er die Nachricht von Orrin erhalten, hatte er Murtagh aufgesucht, sie allerdings bewusstlos in der großen Halle aufgefunden, wo sie gerade dabei waren die vier "Lehrlinge" zu unterweisen. Die vier waren besorgt um ihre Lehrmeister herum gegangen und hatten um Hilfe gerufen, da sie sich das nicht erklären konnten. Nachdem sie wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen waren hatte er Murtagh und Dorn nach dem Wort, der Wörter gefragt, doch auch sie hatten keine Erinnerung mehr daran. Was ihm bestätigte, wie groß die Bedrohung war._

_Später hatte er auch Arya unterrichtet. Ihre Idee war es, die restlichen Dracheneier einzusammeln und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. So hatte er Murtagh zum Palancartal und zu den Urgals geschickt, um dort Ismira und ihren Drachen zu holen, es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn Orrin, besser der schwarz gekleidete Unbekannte die beiden in die Finger bekäme._

_Murtagh, weil die anderen Reiter derzeit andere Aufträge im Umland zu Aradua zu erfüllen hatten um der Bevölkerung zu helfen und er selbst war nach Tronjheim gekommen um das verbliebene Drachenei zu holen, denn sein Bruder war hier nicht willkommen. Die Schüler waren unter der Obhut der Elfen zurückgeblieben._

Eragon schüttelte den Gedanken ab und schritt weiter voran, er versuchte sich auf die Begegnung mit Orik vorzubereiten.

*Wie soll ich ihm das nur sagen.*, wandte er sich an Saphira. Die ihm leicht in die Seite stupste und kurz summte.

*Noch steht nichts fest, lege ihm die Fakten dar, er wird dir sicher seine Unterstützung anbieten.*, sie war wie immer zuversichtlich, aber es war trotzdem spürbar, dass ihr das Geschehene, auch nach einer Woche, noch immer Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

Schließlich hatten sie den Thronsaal erreicht. Nachdem die Türen sich geöffnet hatten trat er mit Saphira ein und verbeugte sich vor Orik, der auf dem Thron saß, aber schon bald aufstand und Eragon vom Boden hoch in eine kräftige Umarmung zog.

"Lange nicht gesehen.", meinte er und lachte, zupfte sich am Bart und führte Eragon zu einem Tisch auf dem Essen und Wein bereitstand.

"Ihr habt sicher eine lange Reise hinter euch, wie wäre es mit einer Stärkung?", fragte er sie und Eragon lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

"Wir werden nicht lange bleiben."

Dann erzählte er von den Ereignissen die sich zugetragen hatten und Orik verstand das Problem. Auch jetzt erst vernahm er die Nachricht von Nasuadas Tod. Eine Schimpftriade auf Orrin war das was Orik schließlich zum Besten gab, neben der nötigen Unterstützung.

"Was ich vielleicht interessieren würde, Eragon. Einige Krieger des Dûrgimst Vrenshrrgh haben eine Ra'zac zur Strecke gebracht. Wir haben Verlust hinnehmen müssen. Verflucht beinahe neunzehn Mann sind dabei ums Leben gekommen... zum Glück der Ra'zac ebenfalls.", brummte der Zwerg uns seufzte dann.

"Aber ich denke nicht, dass es noch mehr hier gibt... bisher sprachen die Anzeichen nur für den einen...", sagte er und musterte Eragon und Saphira einen langen Augenblick.

"Ruht euch ein paar Tage hier aus und dann brecht mit dem Ei wieder nach Aradua auf. Dann halten wir Beratung wie wir weiter vorgehen werden.", sagte er und klopfte Eragon auf die Schulter.

"Danke, Orik."

Saphira summte zustimmend.

"Es freut mich euch zwei endlich wieder persönlich gegenüber treten zu können!"


End file.
